Cuando los besos sabían a verano
by coryslea
Summary: Finn es médico en Nueva York, y Rachel es la aclamada estrella de Wicked. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren?
1. Chapter 1

Tras cuatro años en Afganistán, volvía a casa. Volvía a trabajar en Estados Unidos. Exactamente, en Nueva York. Con un despacho propio, con enfermeras a mi disposición y todo lo necesario para comenzar de nuevo.

Llevaba casi cuatro horas de consulta en mi despacho, y aún quedaba el último paciente. Suspiré.

La enfermera abrió la puerta mirándome.

-Doctor Hudson, le espera su última paciente. -Dijo dejando la puerta abierta.

-Gracias, Rebecca. -Respondí afable, sacando el informe del paciente. Cuando iba a leerlo, apareció por la puerta.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado que le caía por los hombros, su peculiar nariz que la hacía tan diferente y perfecta a la vez, y esos ojos color miel que se acababan de quedar tan callados como los míos.

Era Rachel Berry.

-¿Finn? -Dijo ella con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida. Balbuceé un poco, mirándola a los ojos levantándome de golpe.

-Rachel. -Sonreí por fin, mientras ella se acercaba con los ojos como platos. Ella tomó asiento y yo me senté con ella. No tenía palabras para describirla, porque acababa de llenar la sensación de vacío instalada en mi cuerpo desde hacía diez años. No podía dejar de mirarla, mis ojos oscilaban entre los suyos y casi no podía creer que la tenía delante.

-¿Cómo estás? -Me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, aún sin borrar la expresión de asombro de su cara.

-Mejor que nunca. -Murmuré asombrado. Estaba justo igual que al acabar el instituto, con un ligero tono más maduro. -Te he visto por todo Nueva York. -Dije con media sonrisa. -Es decir, en las marquesinas de tus obras. -Ella asintió sonriendo.

-Nunca pensé que serías médico. -Se quedó mirándome y yo a ella. Tragué saliva, porque después de diez insoportables años seguía enamorado de ella, como un idiota.

-Soy médico militar. -Sacudí la cabeza y cogí su informe, mirando sus análisis. -¿Qué te preocupaba? -Levanté la cabeza para mirarla, bajando de nuevo la mirada hacia el papel.

-Bueno, era un chequeo rutinario. Mi representante me obliga a hacérmelo todos los meses. -Sonrió deslizando la mirada a un pequeño marco con la foto de mi hija. Era morena de ojos negros, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y el flequillo a un lado. Tenía a penas cuatro años, pero se parecía más a Rachel que a su propia madre.

-No veo nada alarmante. -Murmuré levantando la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Es tu hija? -Asentí mirándola. -Vaya, se parece mucho a ti. -Dijo mirando a la pequeña. Guardé su informe y me levanté.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Hace mucho que no nos vemos. -Sonreí quitándome la bata de color blanco, cogiendo el maletín de cuero del suelo.

-Claro. -Ella se levantó carraspeando, saliendo de la consulta conmigo.

Llegamos a una cafetería al lado de Central Park y nos sentamos, pidiendo dos mocca. No sabía qué decir, simplemente me dedicaba a beber café.

-Es muy guapa tu hija. -Sonrió mirando el vaso, haciendo círculos con los dedos en él.

-Sí, es preciosa. ¿Tú tienes hijos? -Dije temiendo la respuesta, levantando la mirada de mi café.

-No. Casi no he tenido parejas. -Bebió un poco y esbocé media sonrisa.

Noté cómo casi todo el bar se daba la vuelta para mirarla, de uno en uno. Carraspeé y ella me miró de nuevo.

-Tú estás casado, supongo. -Murmuró con el vaso en la boca volviendo a beber. Solté una risa áspera, apenado y negué. -¿Y tu hija? -Murmuró terminando de beber.

-Es... Una larga historia. -Suspiré cerrando los ojos, echándome hacia atrás. -Si te interesa, estuve cuatro años en Afganistán.

Ella calló, mirándome a los ojos sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Estás más guapo. Mucho más guapo. -Sonreí agachando la cabeza.

-Te he echado de menos todo este tiempo. -Dije ladeando la cabeza mirándola a los ojos. La comisura de sus labios se arquearon formando una sonrisa, mirándome a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti.

Rachel se quedó mirándome a los ojos, y era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Seguía agachando la mirada cuando yo la observaba con atención; tímida.

Ella agachó la cabeza mirando el móvil, abriendo los ojos.

-Mierda, mierda. -Murmuró levantándose de la mesa. -Tengo que irme, lo siento, Finn. -Negué sonriendo y me levanté. -Te llamaré. -Se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sin darme tiempo a responder porque salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Adiós, Rachel.

Llegué a casa soltando el maletín en el sofá, viendo cómo Maura, su niñera estaba al lado de la pequeña que comenzaba a dormirse. Ella se levantó cogiendo su bolso, dándome las gracias y saliendo por la puerta.

Me agaché y cogí a Alex en brazos, notando cómo la pequeña rodeaba mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

-Papi.. -Murmuró somnolienta, con la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Shhh.. -Besé su cabeza y la acosté en su cama, dándole a su conejo de peluche y tapándola. -Buenas noches, cielo. -Dije besando su frente, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Buenas noches, Rachel.

Me desperté a almohadazos haciendo que casi convulsionara en la cama, sin conseguir abrir los ojos a causa de los golpes.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya me despierto! -Alcé la voz incorporándome, recibiendo un último golpe en la cama. Alex se reía, mientras levanté la cabeza para ver a Kurt de pie.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. -Me señaló Kurt con el dedo. Bufé, viendo cómo Alex estaba sentada al borde de la cama y se reía.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, bicho? -Le dije frunciendo el ceño. -Ve a cambiarte, llegamos tarde al colegio. -Alex cogió su peluche y fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¿Tú por qué no me cuentas que ayer viste a Rachel? -Cruzó los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé.. -Me rasqué la barbilla. -¿Por que llegué a casa a las once de la noche y tenía que cuidar de mi hija y luego dormir? Vamos, digo yo. -Me levanté de la cama, estirándome delante de él.

-Finn, no es excusa. Es Rachel Berry. Tu novia.

-No es mi novia.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

-Papi, no encuentro mis zapatos. -Dijo una vocecita desde la habitación de al lado.

-Debajo de tu cama, monito. -Alcé la voz mirando a Kurt.

-Finn, cuéntame qué pasó ayer. -Se cruzó de brazos sentándose en la cama. Me quité la camiseta buscando una camisa que ponerme.

-Vino a mi consulta porque su representante le hace chequeos todos los meses. Luego, fuimos a tomar un café, me preguntó por Alex y se fue. Dijo que me llamaría. -Murmuré eso, colocándome la corbata mirándolo. -Sé que no me va a llamar.

-¿Por qué no? -Frunció el ceño y salí con él.

-Porque es Rachel Berry, vamos. Sale en todos los carteles de Nueva York. Yo soy un médico. -Me encogí de hombros yendo a buscar a Alex. -Kurt, tengo que irme.

-Ya, ya sé. Hasta luego Hudson. -Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Me puse de rodillas mirando a Alex, que sostenía en la mano su muñeca de trapo, poniéndole bien la falda del uniforme.

-Papi, ¿cuándo vamos a ver Wicked? -Me dijo mientras peinaba a su muñeca.

-Cuando tenga tiempo, monito. -Besé su frente y me levanté, cogiendo su mochila.

-¿Y eso cuándo es? -Me preguntó dándome la mano, mientras yo suspiraba. Agarré su diminuta mano con la mía, mirándola.

-Este sábado, ¿vale? -Dije mirándola saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Sí! -Dio un salto para que la cogiera en brazos, y así lo hice. -Me gusta mucho la brujita verde. -Asintió mientras andábamos por la calle, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. -Es muy guapa. De mayor quiero ser como ella, papi. -Sonreí al pensar en que aquella 'brujita', como Alex la llamaba era Rachel.

-Sí, es preciosa.


	2. Rachel berry

Bajé corriendo del coche hasta la puerta del colegio, donde Alex me esperaba en la puerta, agarrando las asas de su mochila. Me acerqué a ella agitado, abrazándola.

-Siento llegar tarde, monito. -Dije intentando calmar mi respiración.

-No pasa nada, papi. -Me dijo sonriendo, poniendo las manos en mis mejillas y dándome un beso en cada una de ellas. Cogí su pequeña mochila con la mano, cogiendo su manita con la otra.

Paseamos por las calles de Nueva York, mientras ella me contaba como su amiga Stacy tenía la última muñeca del mercado, que traía un coche y a su novio.

-Y, papi, ¿si me porto bien me la comprarás? -Dijo sonriendo entrando en casa corriendo.

-Sí, peque, te compraré la muñeca que quieras. -Solté su mochila y me dirigí a la cocina. -Lávate las manos Alex, vamos a comer. -Le dije sacando unos macarrones cocidos de la nevera, echándoles un poco de queso por encima.

Alex llegó a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, balanceando los pies.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy en el cole? -Dije apoyándome en la encimera.

-He dibujado un _murciégalo._ -Dijo mientras le echaba un poco de zumo en su vasito. - Y Stacy me dijo que Santa Claus no existe. -Le puse el zumo en la mesa y ella bebió pequeños sorbos.

-Es murciélago, pequeña. -Me agaché para sacar los macarrones del horno. -Y Santa Claus sí existe, porque yo lo he visto.

-¿De verdad? -Dijo sonriendo con el vaso entre las manos.

-De verdad. -Aparté un poco de macarrones y lo eché en un plato de Minnie Mouse, con un tenedor de plástico duro de color rosa, poniéndoselo en la mesa y echándome yo otro.

-¿Otra vez macarrones con queso? -Me miró alzando la ceja, comenzando a comer.

-Maura está malita, cielo. Esta semana no puede venir, y yo no sé hacer mucho. -Dije agachando un poco la cabeza, un poco triste por no poder darle más. Alex extendió su pequeña mano y acarició mi mejilla, dándome un beso en ella.

-Está muy bueno papi. -Sonrió comiendo, bebiendo a ratos un trago de zumo.

El silencio reinaba en la mesa, y cuando Alex ya se había comido casi medio plato, me miró.

-Papi. -Dijo jugando con los macarrones.

-¿Dónde está mami? -Parpadeé mirando la pasta, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. No sabía qué responderle desde que nació.

-Alex.. -La cogí en brazos sentándola en mi regazo, rodeándola con un brazo. -Mami ahora mismo no puede estar con nosotros.. Mami está en un sitio en el que no hay teléfono, ni al que se pueda viajar.

-¿Está con Santa Claus? -Dijo jugando con su muñeca, acariciándole el pelo.

-Sí, algo parecido, preciosa. -Dije besando su cabeza.

-0-

Cogí a Alex de la mano entrando en los vestuarios de sus clases de ballet, desvistiéndola y poniéndole las mallas.

-Papi, ¿luego podemos ir al cine? -Dijo colocándose bien el tutú.

-No, cielo, es tarde. -Hizo un puchero mirándome, y negué. -Vamos, a clase. -Le di un pequeño golpecito en el trasero y ella salió hacia la clase.

Cuando salía, alguien chocó conmigo.

-¿Finn? -Me dijo Rachel desde abajo colocándose el pelo.

-Rachel. -Sonreí nervioso mirándola, colocándome bien el pelo.

-¿Qué haces en una escuela de baile?

-Mi hija toma clase aquí. -Dije un poco nervioso, colocándome bien la corbata. -¿Y tú?

-He venido a dar una conferencia. -Se quedó mirándome y yo a ella. Y parecía que el tiempo no pasaba mirando sus ojos. -¿Quieres.. Quieres ir a mi casa? Está aquí al lado, mientras tu hija da clase. -Me dijo jugando con las manos.

-Claro.

-0-

Al entrar en su casa, lo primero que vi fueron premios, y fotos con famosos, y más premios, y fotos. Y al fondo, una foto con sus padres.

Ella me seguía por detrás, con los brazos cruzados.

-No me llamaste. -Murmuré girándome hacia ella, cuando bajó la mirada.

-Estaba muy ocupada. -Murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

-Kurt me dio almohadazos con mi hija porque no le conté que había hablado contigo. -Le dije con media sonrisa yendo hacia ella.

-Es un bocazas, no tendría que haberle dicho nada. -Se cruzó de brazos. Levantó la mirada hacia mí. -Estás más guapo. Mucho más.

-Te echo de menos, ¿sabes? -Sonrió ladeando la cabeza. -Te he echado de menos todos los días desde que me fui. Te he echado de menos con todas las mujeres con las que me he acostado. Te he echado de menos en mis momentos más difíciles. Siempre, hasta cuando estaba en Afganistán, pensaba que tú estarías con tu vida, pero yo seguía como un tonto después de seis años, enamorado de ti. Estaba durmiendo en el suelo, y yo en lo único que pensaba era en que tú estarías por los escenarios, siendo feliz con un chico adinerado cenando en restaurantes de lujos. Porque a fin de cuentas, yo sólo soy un ex militar y doctor, que sólo sabe cocinar macarrones con queso y que no sabe qué decirle a su hija cuando le pregunta dónde está su madre. -Me quedé mirándola a los ojos. Ella estaba parpadeando sin saber qué decir. -Y aún así, en este momento, sigo enamorado de ti.

En ese mismo momento, Rachel empezó a sollozar. No quería que hiciera eso, pero sí lo que pasó a continuación.

Rachel caminó hacia mí, me tomó de las mejillas y comenzó a besarme. La rodeé con los brazos pegándola contra mí, rodeándola con los brazos.

-Te quiero. -Me decía entre besos. -Te quiero tanto que no te haces una idea.

-Sí me la hago.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Porque de esa manera tan enloquecida, te quiero yo.


	3. Wicked

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde aquél beso entre Rachel y yo. Y no se me iba de la cabeza. A veces, Alex tenía que tirarme del brazo para decirme que le buscara su pijama de patitos rosa, o para que me diera cuenta de que se me estaban quemando las tostadas del desayuno.

La semana pasaba rápido, y sin ningún cambio. No había recibido ni una llamada de Rachel, ni un mensaje, nada. Supuse que era más interesante ir a cenas con grandes figuras de Broadway asegurándose una nominación a los Tony.

Daba vueltas por la habitación, desesperado, sin saber qué hacer ya que tenía una operación en media hora y no tenía con quien dejar a Alex, que estaba en el sofá abrazada a su osito de peluche.

-Papi, ¿por qué sudas? -Me dijo con una voz dulce, casi acaramelada, acariciando las orejas del oso.

-Porque papi no puede dejarte sola y me tengo que ir. -Le respondí pasándome las manos por la cara. ¿Dónde estaba Maura?

En ese momento, sonó el portero.

-¿Sí? -Pero nadie contestó.

-Señor Hudson, la niñera ya sube. -Dijo el portero. Solté un suspiro alargado apoyándome contra la pared cerrando los ojos.

-Papi no te preocupes, me portaré bien. -Me dijo Alex con una sonrisa. Asentí y besé su frente, saliendo por la puerta y bajando por las escaleras para no perder más tiempo.

-0-

_Contado por Rachel_

Llegué a casa de Finn y lo primero que vi fue a la que debía ser su pequeña acurrucada en el sofá con un osito de peluche. Ella me miró a los ojos profundamente, y era igual que Finn.

Cerré la puerta y entré, viendo cómo la niña me miraba con ojos temerosos encogiéndose en el sofá.

-Eh, no temas. Soy amiga de tu padre. -Le sonreí y ella me miró a los ojos, sin creerme. Al cabo de unos segundos la niña reaccionó. Abrió sus ojos y la boca, y yo esbocé media sonrisa. -Soy Rachel, no sé si tu padre te ha hablado de mi. -Le sonreí. La niña dio un salto del sofá y se lanzó a mis piernas cerrando los ojos.

-¡Eres la bruja! -Gritó la niña abrazada a mí. -¡Eres la brujita de los carteles! -Abrí los ojos de par en par, sin saber cómo me había reconocido. -¡Y eres real! -Apretó mi mano con fuerza. Asentí con media sonrisa, sentándome con ella en el sofá.

-Sí, soy Rachel. -Le di la mano con una sonrisa y ella la achuchó. -Soy Elphaba, y amiga de tu papá.

-Papi nunca me dijo que la brujita era su amiga. -Se enfurruñó cruzándose de brazos mirando al frente. -Papá nunca me cuenta nada. -Dijo mirándome, volviendo a sonreír con amplitud.

-¿Eres la hija de Finn? -Ella asintió tímida, escondiendo la cabeza en el oso. -Eres preciosa. -Le acaricié el pelo con cuidado, sonriendo.

-Papi no me quiere llevar a ver Wicked, Rachel. -Me dijo con un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no te deja ir? -Pregunté acariciándole el pelo con suavidad. La pequeña se encogió de hombros mirándome triste.

-Él nunca tiene tiempo. -Me miró a los ojos, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Finn me necesitaba. Y aquella niña, necesitaba una madre. Alguien en quién fijarse. -Y tío Kurt está de viaje con el tío Blaine.

Sonreí para mis adentros, y por primera vez, hice algo fuera de las normas.

-Vamos, vístete. Esta brujita va a darte una sorpresa. -Le dije levantándola del sofá.

En cinco minutos, la niña se había vestido y yo le había recogido el pelo en un precioso moño sujetado con pinzas.

-Papi no sabe hacer esto. -Dijo la niña riendo entre dientes.

-Tu papá se esfuerza en lo que puede, cielo. -Dije terminando de arreglarla.

En media hora, estábamos entrando en el teatro donde actuaba en Wicked. Me estaba colando en mi propio espectáculo.

Pasamos por los pasillos en el que estaban todos los camerinos del reparto, parándome en el mío y sacando la llave.

-¿Aquí vive la brujita? -Dijo la niña con una sonrisa, mirándome apretando mi mano. Asentí.

Abrí el camerino y la niña sonrió con amplitud, mirándolo todo. El sofá de color rojo, el espejo con fotos de Barbra pegadas por alrededor, los numerosos ramos de rosas en la mesa, y todo el maquillaje. Alex giró la cabeza mirando la puerta.

-Rachel. -Me llamó mirando la puerta. -¿Por qué tienes una estrella sobre tu nombre en la puerta? -la señaló frunciendo el ceño. Me acerqué a ella, poniéndome de rodillas mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Porque cuando era joven siempre al final de mi nombre ponía una estrella dorada. Era una metáfora, para mí, ser una estrella. -Sonreí viendo cómo la pequeña balanceaba los pies mirando la puerta.

-Ahora eres la brujita. ¿Querías ser la brujita? -Me miró de nuevo, balanceando los pies.

-Sí. Tu tío Kurt y yo nos pasábamos horas en el auditorio del instituto cantando canciones de Wicked. -Sonreí mirándola, y ella ladeó la cabeza. -¿Quieres pintarte la carita como Elphaba? -Me levanté cogiendo un pequeño bote de pintura verde, enseñándoselo. A Alex se le abrieron los ojos, y asintió enérgicamente.

Ella se sentó sobre mi regazo y comencé a pintarle la carita. Se mantenía quieta, mirando al frente dejando que la pintara, balanceando las piernas.

-Rachel.. -Me llamó mientras terminaba de pintarla.

-Dime, cielo. -Dije terminando de pintarle la nariz.

-¿Tú conocías a mi mamá? -Me miró a los ojos, haciendo que me paralizara. La pequeña jugaba con los bordes de mi blusa, sin saber qué decir.

-No, no la conocía. Tu papá y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos. -La pequeña suspiró triste, agachando la cabeza. Hice una mueca triste y la cogí de la mano, llevándola entre los pasillos del teatro.

-Esto es un lugar secreto, Alex. Prométeme que jamás le dirás a nadie que hemos estado aquí, ¿de acuerdo? -Ella asintió.

-¿Ni a papá? -Me dijo mirándome.

-Ni a papá. -Sonreí dándole la mano, saliendo con ella al escenario. Alex corrió por el escenario saltando mirándome.

-¡Soy la brujita! -Dijo con los ojos brillantes, mirándolo todo. Me quedé parada frente al escenario, mirando todas las butacas que solían estar llenas cada tarde. La niña reía, se ponía el gorro de color negro y jugaba conmigo por todo el escenario. Encendí la música y comencé a cantar Defying Gravity. Ella se quedaba embobada, la brujita que ella solía ver por la tele o en las revistas le estaba cantando a ella en exclusiva.

Cuando llegamos a casa la acosté en su cama, después de haberle limpiado la pintura verde de la cara. Estaba agarrada a su osito con el que antes la había dejado, y la tapé hasta el cuello.

Cuando salí, Finn entraba por la puerta. Se desabrochaba la corbata y dejaba el maletín en el suelo.

-Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí? -Dijo mirándome con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué a él, rodeando su cuello con las manos dándole un tierno beso cerrando los ojos.

-Sé que no debería. Y que quizás no quieras tener nada conmigo, pero yo necesito besarte. Necesito saber a qué sabes una última vez. -Lo besé de nuevo y él no puso resistencia, sujetándome de la cintura siguiéndome el beso. -Eres un padre genial. -Le dije besándolo lentamente, mientras él subía las manos por mi espalda.

-Hago lo que puedo.. -Murmuró mirándome a los ojos.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-De acuerdo.


	4. Dr Hudson

Aquella mañana de sábado todo fue normal. Todo, excepto la morena de 1'60 con una peculiar nariz judía que dormía a su lado abrazada a mi pecho. Sonreí al verla, le acaricié el pelo suavemente y besé la punta de su nariz, haciendo que ella la arrugara. Abrió los ojos lentamente, acariciándome el pecho con suavidad.

-Debería irme antes de que se despierte Alex.. -Murmuró besando mi cuello.

-Estoy despierta. -Susurró una vocecita desde la puerta, con su conejito abrazado a ella, el pelo revuelto y su pijama de patitos rosas puesto.

-¿Alex? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano un sábado? -Parpadeé mirándola levantándome. Ella dio pasitos cortos y hacia la cama, que casi no se veía al ser tan pequeña y se puso a mi altura. La cogí en brazos y la puse en medio de Rachel y yo, besando su cabeza.

-Es la brujita. -Me dijo la pequeña mirando a Rachel. -Ayer nos lo pasamos bien. -Se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Era la niña de cuatro años más pequeña que había visto jamás. Parecía que era hija de Rachel, tan pequeña, diminuta, con el pelo negro azabache y sus ojos.

-¿Dónde fuisteis ayer, pulga? -Besé su cabeza acariciando su mejilla.

-Nos fuimos al teatro. Como tú nunca la llevas a ver Wicked.. -Me dijo con un tono de malicia en la voz.

-Oh, dios mi vida.. -Hinqué la cabeza en la almohada, ya que le había prometido ir el fin de semana pasado a verlo. -Lo siento mucho, lo olvidé. Tenía mucho trabajo... -Suspiré cerrando los ojos.

-No pasa nada, papi. -Puso la mano en mi mejilla y se abrazó a mi pecho. -Te quiero igual.

Levanté la mirada hacia Rachel que se acercó a nosotros y me abrazó, dejando a la pequeña entre nosotros.

-¿Le has dicho a papi lo que hicimos? -Besó la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Rachel y yo fuimos al escenario, y Rachel me cantó sólo a mi. Es una brujita muy buena. -Sonrió mirando a su padre. Rachel acarició la mejilla de la pequeña dándole un suave beso, mirándome a mí.

-Un día que papá no tenga pacientes vendrá con nosotras, ¿verdad Finn? -Me preguntó con media sonrisa.

-Claro que iré. -Sonreí suavemente.

Alex levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

-Papá... ¿Cuándo vuelve mamá? -Me preguntó con un puchero mirando hacia abajo. Tragué saliva intentando deshacer el nudo de mi garganta.

-Pronto, cielo, pronto.

-0-

Nos sentamos en la cocina los tres con pijama, y Alex corría de un lado a otro en la cocina, a pesar que era más baja que la mesa y no la veíamos. Rachel llevaba una de mis viejas camisetas del equipo y un pantalón de pijama que tenía para cuando Maura, la niñera de Alex se quedaba a dormir con ella.

Me senté en la silla mientras Rachel hacía tortitas, y Alex corría como un torbellino por la cocina a pesar de que eran sólo las ocho de la mañana.

-Bicho, ven aquí. -Llamé a Alex con el dedo. Ella vino corriendo y se lanzó a mis brazos, haciendo que se sentara en mi regazo. Pasó su diminuta mano por mi barba, riendo.

-Tu barba pincha. Me gusta. -Se rió pegando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

-Escucha, debes portarte bien porque si no Rachel no te dará tortitas. -Miré a Rachel que sonrió mirándome de reojo, poniendo las tortitas en tres platos y echándoles sirope de chocolate y caramelo.

-Papá nunca hace tortitas. -Puse a la pequeña en el suelo que salió corriendo hacia su silla, sentándose. La mesa le llegaba hasta la barbilla e intentó coger un tenedor sin éxito.

-Espera, Alex. -Dijo Rachel, levantándose y poniéndole un cojín debajo. La pequeña rió y cogió sus tenedores de plástico de color rosa y verde y su plato de Dora la Exploradora, y pinchó un trozo de tortita que Rachel le había cortado, con caramelo.

-Papá no hace esas cosas porque no tiene tiempo y no sabe hacerlas. -Le dije cortando un trozo de tortitas, comiéndomela.

-Mmmhh.. -Cerré los ojos comiendo y ella se rió negando mientras se comía su tortita. -Magnífico.

-¡_Magfíco_! -Repitió mal Alex, lo que hizo que Rachel y yo soltáramos una carcajada. Alex bebió de su vaso con boquilla, también de Dora, moviendo las piernas mientras comía.

-0-

Tras el desayuno, nos sentamos en el sofá Alex y yo, mientras Rachel volvía a ponerse la ropa que llevaba ayer.

Alex estaba sentada en mi regazo mientras veía Dora la Exploradora en la tele, mirándolo embobada.

-¡Dora Dora Dora la Exporadora! -Cantaba dando palmas y riendo. Empecé a adormilarme con Alex en mi regazo, hasta que noté sus pequeñas manitas tocándome la cara. -Mira papá, mira. -Señaló la tele sin mirarme. -¿Ves? Dora tiene un mono. -Parpadeé casi dormido y vi cómo Alex dio un salto de mis brazos para ir contra la tele pero los brazos de Rachel la pararon en seco cogiéndola en brazos.

-Bichito, papá está cansado. -Besó su nariz y Alex rodeó su cuello con los brazos. -Déjale tranquilo un rato, y vamos a jugar a las muñecas, ¿vale? -Le dijo Rachel. Alex asintió y salió corriendo a su cuarto. Ella se acercó a mi y se inclinó besándome lentamente acariciándome el pelo. -Siento si te he dado patadas esta noche, suelo hacerlo.. Duerme un poco, yo me encargo. -Sólo pude asentir agradeciéndoselo, porque era un milagro que siguiera con costillas.

-0-

Me ajusté los guantes de látex, estirándolos y esperando al último paciente de la tarde.

Me senté en la silla esperando a que pasara, e, inesperadamente, era Rachel. Sonreí al verla como un tonto, como un idiota, como el enamorado que era hace diez años y que seguía siendo diez años después.

Se quitó el abrigo y frotó sus brazos sentándose en la silla de en frente, extendiendo su brazo hacia mí.

-Buenas tardes Doctor Hudson. -Sonrió mirándome, haciendo que esbozara media sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes señorita Berry. -Remangué su jersey y le até la cinta de goma alrededor del brazo, comenzando a buscar la vena presionando suavemente con los dedos. -¿Todo bien por el teatro? -Sonreí levantando la vista hacia ella.

-Todo bien, doctor. Aunque bueno, sigo esperando la visita de un gigante de pies izquierdos con una hija. -Se encogió de hombros y retiré los dedos al encontrar la vena, pasando un algodón con alcohol por el brazo.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar. -Susurré con una sonrisa, introduciendo la jeringuilla haciendo que Rachel apretara los ojos.

Llené el tubo y saqué la aguja, limpiándole con el mismo algodón y poniéndole un esparadrapo. Cogí su brazo e hice que lo flexionara.

-Manténgalo así durante diez minutos o le saldrá un moratón. -Le dije sonriendo. Rachel abrió los ojos para mirarme, se levantó y me besó suavemente.

-Que sepas que estás muy sexy, doctor Hudson. -Susurró contra mis labios suavemente. -Y que, probablemente, pida un chequeo completo la próxima vez.


End file.
